


Thanksgiving Aftermath

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one holiday Dean can really enjoy, it's Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I decided to write for Thanksgiving a few days ago.

The wind-down after Thanksgiving Day is usually simple. You spend the day with loved ones, drink a few beers, watch a football game, stuff your face with some casseroles and turkey and then promptly pass out for the rest of the weekend. 

It’s a simple routine for most people, _unless_ you’re Dean Winchester.

Even just picking the way he arranges the food on each plate he has is a ritual, only letting someone else touch his plate later into the night when he doesn’t even want to _attempt_ to sit up.

Sam eats a plate of turkey, stuffing, green beans, and two brownies for dessert before he complains about how it’s enough to keep him full until the whole next week. Cas wants to try everything, and actually keeps up with Dean until midway through his fourth plate where he gets bored and takes a break to watch the puppy bowl in the other room.

When he gets back forty-five minutes later Dean is slowly working on his sixth.

“What do we have left?”

Cas checks by the kitchen and comes back with a casserole dish and half a pie.

“Everything else has already been eaten.”

“Damn,” Dean sighs, “Really did it this year huh.”

“You had help,” Cas smirks, proud of his own goal.

Dean stabs a piece of candied sweet potato and puts it to Cas’ mouth, and he accept with a grateful hum.

“Yeah, you’re almost as bad as me.”

“Worse.”

Dean raises an amused eyebrow.

“Do tell.”

“I um-…took a few slices of Sam’s turkey while he was in the bathroom earlier.”

For a moment Dean just stares at him, but then he puts his fork down and breaks into laughter so hard he’s afraid he’s going to start getting stomach cramps and end up spending the night in the bathroom.

Eventually he stops, but Cas looks serious so he just shakes his head with a grin.

“Oh man, you didn’t.”

“Do you think he noticed?”

“No man, come on he looked ready to hit the hay after two forkfuls of green beans. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“You know I’m right here, right?” Sam mutters from where he’s half-asleep, resting his head on his folded arms over the table.

“Yeah, yeah, like you cared about a few strings of turkey,” Dean waves him off, and gently places a hand on his own belly while he eyes the rest of the food. “Few pieces of pie and a slab of casserole. Easy peasy.”

Sam retreats to bed before he finishes, and when he finally gets the last slice of pie down Cas has to drag him to bed himself to keep him from going in search of ice cream.

“I’m just saying how can you not wash down pie with a few scoops of ice cream is all,” Dean argues once he’s settled in bed.

“I imagine it not being the best idea when you’ve already eaten more than enough for five people.”

“Oh really, and how the hell do you know one of those five people wouldn’t have wanted pie?”

Cas sighs.

“Go to bed, Dean,” he pats his extremely full tummy with a tight smile.

“Yeah whatever,” Dean rolls to his side and goes quiet a moment before asking, “What about for breakfast?”

Cas throws a pillow over his face.


End file.
